


Worth Any Price

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex has something that First Aid will do anything to get back. This presents an opportunity that Vortex cannot resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

:Hello little medic, I think I have something you’ve lost.: First Aid froze as the transmission came through, the tags identifying the sender as a Decepticon. :I have a... proposition for you.: the voice continued, amusement clear in the tone.

:A proposition?: Aid asked cautiously.

:You have something I want, I have something you want. You could call it an exchange.:

:What could you want from me?:

:You little medic. I want you.: Aid felt the coolant in his lines freeze as he slumped onto the nearest medical berth. :One rotation of this planet at a location of my choosing and I’ll let your medic go.: Vortex, for the other mech could only be Vortex, chuckled down the open comm. line. :Don’t take too long deciding little medic, your boss might not survive that long.:

:What have you done to him?:

There was no audible answer and for a moment Aid thought the transmission had been terminated before Vortex started to stream a file across the comm..

:One solar rotation?: Aid asked as he damped down the urge to heave up his roiling tanks.

:Yes little medic, one rotation at most of your cooperation and obedience.:

:You’ll do no more damage...:

:I’ll even repair what I can.: Vortex interrupted. :Two days from now, at the coordinates I’m sending. And make sure your gestalt mates stay away, we wouldn’t want my gestalt to have any accidents now would we?:

The connection was terminated abruptly leaving First Aid clutching the berth he was sitting on, a short string of numbers in the forefront of his CPU the only indication that the conversation had occurred.

* * *

He approached the coordinates slowly, sensors straining to pick up any other Cybertronians. The chances of this being a trap were high, but there had been something in Vortex’s voice, anticipation and excitement, although he kept them well covered, which suggested this was not one of Megatrons schemes.

Only one other energy signature was nearby so First Aid turned towards it, bouncing over the uneven road.

:And I was starting to think you weren’t going to come little medic.: The comm. call was expected, but he still flinched as the darkly amused voice spoke up. :Don’t transform.:

The ambulance froze, reversing the transformation he had barely started, collapsing back into his alt mode as Vortex landed beside him.

“Good.” A hand ran across his roof, smoothing over the metal, the unanticipated gentleness and care in the gesture causing First Aid to reverse, putting space between them.

“Now, now, little medic, that’s not a good start.” The Heli pointed imperiously at the space the ambulance had previously been occupying.

“Where’s Ratchet?”

Vortex huffed, his rotors flickering the same way Blades flicked his when he was annoyed. “If I tell you will you concentrate on me?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “He’s with my gestalt.”

“You promised not to hurt him.”

One of Vortex’s optical ridges rose, genuine amusement settling across his faceplates for a moment before it twisted into a smirk. “And they won’t. Only you can hurt him now little medic. You promised one rotation of your obedience, keep your end of the deal and he’ll come to no more harm.”

The ambulance rolled forward again, rocking on its shocks as the hand came to rest on its roof again, claws tracing absent patterns over the metal.

He froze, well aware of what the other was capable of but no claws dug into his armour, just light touches, soothing, and so light, teasing at transformation seams.

He suppressed a moan as the fingers ghosted over his lights, over his bumper, sensors tingling as he shifted, engine thrumming.

Pain he had been expecting, not this slow build up of pleasure as his chassis betrayed him. “Transform.” Vortex finally requested as he stepped back.

First Aid shuddered as he hit the floor on all fours, circuits adjusting to the added charge running around his frame.

“Well isn’t that a beautiful sight.” Vortex purred as he wrapped a hand around the back of First Aids helm cutting off his attempt to stand up. “I have a present for you little medic.” He froze as the hand moved to his neck, resting over primary energon lines. Weight against the sensors and a click was unexpected as Vortex stepped back; a thick chain wrapped around one hand.

Aid lifted a hand to his neck, fingers tracing over the inlaid glyphs as he glared at Vortex. The ambulances optics flared in anger, he was no mechs property, before dropping his hand without a word, helm bowing with a shudder as Vortex raised an optical ridge.

“Come here.” He said, tugging at the leash.

First Aid damped down his revulsion at crawling to the feet of an enemy. He had to do this, for Ratchet. He kept his helm down; he wouldn’t let the copter see his shame.

“Good little medic, you learn fast.” Vortex praised as he moved around behind him, one claw reaching out to trace across metal. He clicked in admonishment when First Aid flinched, twisting away. A tug on the leash reminded him where he was as Vortex leaned across his frame to his audio. “Open up little medic.”

“Come on, open for me.” Vortex crooned as the ambulance shuddered, cables tensing as he fought an internal war. The click sounded abnormally loud to First Aid as Vortex all but purred above him. “There we go, not to hard was it?” the pained keen made him smile as the smaller mech curled his hands into fists.

Despite expecting it First Aid still jumped as claws traced around the entrance to his valve and down his spike. He locked his joints to avoid scrambling away, making Vortex laugh.

“I’m not that bad am I?” The automatic yes First Aid almost spat out was cut off as a finger slid into his valve, gently setting off the sensors inside. The slowly increasing heat making him shiver as he fought not to pull away or push back.

He could imagine it was somebody else, push back into the clever fingers, pretend he was in the Ark, that it was one of his gestalt behind him.

“Pay attention little medic.” First Aid whimpered as his carefully constructed little fantasy was torn down by the voice near his audial unit, deep with lust and a tinge of amusement. “Who were you thinking of?”

“Nobody.” The ambulance said, glad that his vocaliser barely hitched when he spoke.

“Really? If you say so.” Vortex said as he added another finger to the valve, stretching the ambulance. “Lower your mask.”

First Aid whined as Vortex removed his fingers, the sound of the helicopters interface panel sliding back far louder than it should have been.

“Easy little one. Relax.” Vortex all but crooned as he lined his spike up, slowly pushing into the smaller mechs valve. “See, it feels good doesn’t it?”

First Aid shuddered. It felt too good, his chassis betraying him with a building charge that he was helpless to stop. Because saying no wasn’t an option. Or at least, not an option he could take. Not with so much resting on it.

Fingers ran over his lips, wet with lubricant, the whispered order to “clean them pet.” Sending a tremor through his frame as he opened his mouth, letting his glossa curl around them one at a time, tasting himself as the helicopter started to rock into him, a smooth, slow rhythm, drawing it out.

Why couldn’t he just be his usual violent self, get it over with. Why this parody of a lover?

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Vortex hummed when the medic didn’t answer, pushing down on the mechs shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts. He grinned as his partner moaned, hips pushing back to meet his thrusts. He could deny it all he wanted, but his chassis knew what it wanted, what it needed.

He whimpered again, cheek plating pressed to the ground as Vortex increased his pace, the charge building in his circuits so near to release.

Vortex growled as he overloaded, static charge rippling over his frame into the ambulance beneath, his transfluid filling the medics valve, the discharge of energy sending First Aid over the edge with a pained keen.

“Was that really so bad?” he asked when the optics lit up again, enjoying the way the medic averted his face, shifting away with a shudder that rippled his plating. “We’ll have to do that again some time.”

The chain was unclipped and stowed away into subspace as Vortex stood up. “I’ll leave you my little present.” He said with a last lingering caress of the collar before he transformed, hovering above the ground as he opened a commlink, sending the coordinates for the Autobot to find his half of the bargain. :Until next time little medic.:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LJ speedwriting comm prompt: 1.Take something you have written before – a fic, drabble, anything – and write a sequel.  
> I asked Ultharkitty to pick something out because I couldn't decide and she chose this one.

He had no idea if he was driving into a trap. The thought that he should have called for back up flashed past his active processing unit. It was discarded straight away. He didn't have enough _time_.

First Aid growled, his engine revving as he hit a traffic snarl, the human vehicles moving aside grudgingly as he leant on his horn. As if his lights and siren weren't enough to let them know that he was in a hurry.

He didn't care about the squealing of brakes as he swerved across several lanes of traffic to take his exit. His processor was throwing him image-thoughts, constructed from all the injuries he's seen come through the medbay, each one more gruesome than the last. 

He barrels along the highway once he has passed through the town, his navigation system has already tracked the quickest route to the co-ordinates he has been given.

He can't be too late, he just can't.

Relief is like a wash of fresh coolant in his lines as he picks up a faint beacon.

He transforms, stumbling and scrambling over the rocks, following the glowing icon in his mind, heedless of the scratches to his paint finish. The sight of red and white has never been so welcome as he drops down beside the motionless form. His optics take in the battered armour, dents covering most of the frame, and the white paint is barely white any more. He's _online_ though. That's what matters. Scans show his internal systems are functioning, maybe not at optimal capacity, but they aren't malfunctioning.

First Aid reaches down, unspooling a data cable from his arm, only realising now that he is shaking as he has trouble connecting to one of Ratchet's ports. He skims through his coding, his medical overrides bringing Ratchet out of stasis.

He doesn't expect to be flat on his back, murderous blue optics staring down at him as a hand closes round his throat. There is no Cybertronian term for the sound that escapes his vocaliser, perhaps the closest human equivalent would be 'eeep'.

“Aid?” The hand pulls back as if it has been burnt, the older medic looking around in confusion.

“You're safe.” First Aid says, and he's not sure if it's for Ratchet's benefit or for his own peace of mind.

“But how?” The optics flicker round the area before fastening on First Aid, raking across his chassis, till they stop at his neck. First Aid frowns slightly, unsure what could have caught his attention until Ratchet reaches out, his fingers smoothing over metal and he remembers that he didn't try and take Vortex's... present off himself. He had been in too much of a rush to get here.

He can't help the hitch in the smooth working of his vents as he looks down, unable to meet Ratchet's gaze. “It was worth it.” He says, vents hitching again as arms surround him, energy field wrapping around him like a blanket. “It was worth it.”


End file.
